


玫瑰人生（R）

by snwfwt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 廷坤 - Freeform, 正道乾坤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwfwt/pseuds/snwfwt
Summary: 主人宠物设定脐/橙，口/交中世纪贵族，BUG无视
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 3





	玫瑰人生（R）

城堡送来了新的宠物。  
仆人们来回忙活，生怕公爵不满。

所有上流社会的人都知道这奇怪的公爵。  
喜欢白净的男人，却不喜欢少年。  
不耐与尊贵的他们社交，却听闻有次整日泡在最杂乱的戏院，跟着人光天化日媾和。

室外寒风似刀刃，身着单薄白纱裹身的宠物们被送进了侧门。 

朱正廷没见过这公爵。  
他也曾是个大家族少爷，奈何家族落败，父亲将他押来还他赌博的债。保住了他那未成年弟弟，和可以送去联姻的妹妹。

一张张熟悉的脸全在此刻露出狰狞的样貌，仿佛他从未是这个家一份子，将他驱赶出门。

原本衣食无忧，直到被打下尘土，才尝到没了权力，人可以有多大恶意。

朱正廷回想着传闻，自嘲想，被选上那也是衣食无忧。  
他的身旁有着许许多多押来的人，不知曾经是尊贵或贫庸，全都随着公爵的癖好穿著若隐若现的纱袍，戴着统一的项圈，手腕在身前扣在一起。  
有些人看了过来，似乎是见过他。

朱正廷回以漠视。

他没心思理会那些人。

公爵喜怒无常，爱好多变。  
上一秒欢愉的人，下一秒就因不知何时何处越了界，被公爵毫无留情杀死。

伴君如伴虎。

他的脖子锁着项圈被牵着往前走，朱正廷低着眼，光脚走在从遥远东方送来的地毯上。  
想必这也是公爵的癖好。  
让他们踏着华贵，走向深渊。

公爵在等着他们。

——

朱正廷等了很久。  
看到周围的仆人女佣们纷纷停住动作站直，他恭顺地低着头，却壮着胆偷偷抬眼看红丝绒台阶上出现的白皙小脚。

朱正廷愣住了。

传闻中纵欲过度的公爵，那本该耸肩弓背的中年人，却是拥有如白玉般纯洁外表。  
无一丝瑕疵，却无一丝施虐欲滋生。  
那是对艺术品的尊敬。

管家让他们抬头让公爵看清。  
朱正廷抬头，对上了公爵的眼睛。

像是冲进了一处幽幽晶湖，遇到灵露仙草，可最垂涎的却是那坐在湖边唱着悠扬歌声的精灵。  
白衣拂面，有幽香，更是宝藏。

他只有惊艳。

——

管家低着眼站在公爵身边汇报。  
年老的管家白发不多，胡子却长长的，绑着绳结。  
公爵侧耳倾听，宽松的波斯长袍倾斜露出了肩，被管家的胡子扫过。  
异样打扮看起来像个从戏剧里出来的戏子，可他的相貌令他更像艺术。

用雪石雕塑的艺术品，等待有人给他上色，赋予他生命力。

公爵笑了笑，镶着珠宝的额饰由水晶灯照亮，含笑眼眸像泛着波纹的碎钻。

朱正廷目不暇接。

朱正廷才知道，他不需要多余的色彩。  
纯白就是他，也只适合他。  
干净无暇。

蔡徐坤摩挲着下巴，打量朱正廷。  
一个开始就靠着他生存的家族，现在落败了也还想跟他讨关系，把儿子送了过来。

看他犹豫不安的样子，还有刚刚眨巴眨巴偷看他还呆愣住的模样。  
活脱脱闯入人类领土的小白兔。  
蔡徐坤放下了手，膝盖轻抬，勾着惑人的笑向他走去。

小巧鼻翼哼着歌，如猫咪般轻嫩，哼声比脚下的毛毯更软绵。  
是小云雀啊。

更胜雪白衣料的手拨开了丝绸袍子，从玉颈上扯下一串璀璨的项链。  
他走着，像扶着加冕王冠的少女。  
若他是教皇，所有人都将给予膜拜。

朱正廷低垂的眼投着半串阴影。

蔡徐坤抬起他的头。

——Non! Rien de rien 不，这没什么。  
他开始歌唱。

发丝撩到耳后，耳朵上的耳环被蔡徐坤摘下。  
尖尖的钉子对准了朱正廷，蔡徐坤看他呼吸一顿，身体开始小幅度颤栗。  
涉世未深的样子勾起了蔡徐坤的好奇。

蔡徐坤空出了一只手搭在他肩上。  
另一只手捻着耳环，珠宝晃动，蹭得手心发痒。  
蔡徐坤盯着朱正廷，眼睛锁定了他，搭在他肩上的手划到他脑后，像在环着恋人的脖颈。  
久违地、亲昵地、撒娇地摩挲爱人发红的耳珠，娇娇勾起嘴唇轻笑。

——噗嗤  
血珠在灯光中很刺眼。  
钉子像刺进心脏般，疼得要命。

朱正廷咬紧下唇，绷紧的身体对突如其来的痛觉过度敏感，手心满是汗，微张着嘴喘息。

他的衣服从肩膀处伸进一只手，沿着后颈画着暧昧的圈，然后开始画起直线。  
一下两下，重复抽出伸进衣服的动作，每次都摁过脊椎凸出的骨头，感受肌肤上忐忑的小疙瘩。  
力道时重，时轻。

朱正廷完全怔在原地。  
他没想到，蔡徐坤感当着众人的面，光天化日，对着他模拟那传闻发生的事件。

他在模拟性爱。

空气瞬间变得黏稠暧昧。

蔡徐坤扬了扬下巴，颇为满意地欣赏自己添加给朱正廷的耳环。  
没放开他脖子，几乎整个人靠在他身上，另一只手轻佻地顺着耳廓划动。

——Non, Rien de rien 不，这没什么。

再明显不过的暗示。

朱正廷咽了咽唾沫，张嘴发出的声音是他自己都陌生的沙哑。

——Non…Je ne regrette rien 不，我不后悔。  
他接上歌词。

蔡徐坤笑了，反差于刚才的情欲，伸手抹去耳朵上的血珠，笑容干净又纯洁。

“管家，送走其他人吧。”

朱正廷知道，自己被选中了。

——

大厅的人逐渐稀少。  
不知是因除了朱正廷以外的人选们离去，还是因仆人们慢慢退下，显得这大厅空荡，最后慢慢只剩下他们二人。

朱正廷一直保持低垂眼眸的姿势。  
看似沉默乖顺，实则被环绕着他的幽香惹得口干舌燥。

他的身体变得异样敏感，藕臂的每一次磨蹭，白腻身躯的轻微移动，都会隔着层层布料，在心里泛起一阵酥麻。  
他似乎要开始燃烧。

银制耳环随了他的体温，跟着发热发烫。  
靠在朱正廷肩膀的人侧了侧脑袋，无声笑了笑，调皮地往他耳朵吹气。

蔡徐坤似乎觉得朱正廷发瑟的样子很好笑，咯咯笑声从咽喉穿出，握成拳的手虚掩着笑容。

“继续唱。”

他站直身，握住朱正廷项圈的锁链，将他往自己的方向扯，转身上楼。

——Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait 无论人们对我好。

——Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal ! 或对我坏，对我来说全都一样。

旋转楼梯在此刻宛若变成了迷宫。  
朱正廷蹒跚跟着，双手在身前晃，勉强保持平衡。  
冷汗从头皮冒出，他白着脸努力唱歌，跟着蔡徐坤的脚步不得有一丝怠慢。

——Non ! Rien de rien ... 不，没什麼

他看到精灵俏皮在楼梯起舞，灯光被纳入他麾下围绕周身，日光不及一丝他的娇嫩明艳。  
白袍不住摇动，纤细腰肢跟着动作扭动，圆润的臀部勾引他的视线，却在想要探究更多的时候如娇羞的少女快速躲闪。

——Non ! Je ne regrette rien... 不，我一点都不后悔

有什么在变化。  
朱正廷感受得到，就在他身上，某一处。

他不解，朱正廷于是认真地瞪大眼，想从蔡徐坤身上发现他出问题的根本。

蔡徐坤哼着调子。  
他们的声音逐渐相融，化作一体般，完美契合。

——C'est payé, balayé, oublié 已付出代价了、一扫而空了、遗忘了

朱正廷看到蔡徐坤滚动了喉结，他的脸变得平静，阖上双眼，下一个旋转不再活跃。  
身侧小手覆上心房，揪紧的那处布料皱了一片。  
雪白中，有粒红玛瑙在雪地闪躲着绽放。

诱人的差别。

他们转了一圈又一圈，在这没有舞曲的楼梯，演奏一场戏剧。  
跳的人投入，唱的人观赏。

这歌声不停下。

——Je me fous du passé! 我不在乎它的逝去

朱正廷唱着，他投入到歌唱，将烦恼抛却脑后。

——Avec mes souvenirs 对於过去的回忆  
——J'ai allumé le feu 我付之一炬

小云雀投进他怀中。  
含水眼眸深情望着他，他推不开，只能昂着脖子将脆弱送入他手。

他们到了公爵卧房。

——Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs 我的忧愁，我的欢乐  
——Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux ! 我再也不需要它们

蔡徐坤猛地将朱正廷拉向自己，房门被踢着阖上。

氧气的缺失令朱正廷停下了歌唱，视线天旋地转，所有东西都泛着黑。

蔡徐坤半倚半靠在朱正廷身上，怜惜地抚上他的脸，擦过发白的嘴唇，食指点在朱正廷双唇中。

他张开嘴。

——Balayés les amours 扫却那些爱恋   
——Et tous leurs trémolos 以及那些颤抖的余音

尾音委婉，带着哭泣的颤栗。

蔡徐坤抬起了头，拉着锁链将他的头颅扯向自己。  
食指柔绵却不可抗拒地撬开牙关，磨着舌头肆意撩拨敏感的口腔内壁，看着他不适地皱眉，咽喉如猫儿般发出黏腻粘人的哼哼。

朱正廷很迷惑。  
明明撩拨的是他，为什么公爵比他更显情动。

涎水顺着嘴角流下滴落到长袍，公爵似乎不满意，加了一根手指在他嘴唇上挑拨，等指尖染上了晶莹再探入温热口腔。  
蔡徐坤另一只手攀在朱正廷胸口，他还握着锁链，等到朱正廷忍不住缺氧喘息，锁链被猛然一拽，他直直跪倒在地。

蔡徐坤不再管他，松了松手里力道，往后走，在软椅上落座。

“过来。”

白腻的腿翘了起来，长袍已经藏不住内部春光。  
蔡徐坤干脆拆了脚环，裤子瞬间散开化作长裙，遮掩着大腿内侧的嫩滑皮肉，内八小脚赤着踩在橘虎兽皮上。  
大片皮肤暴露在视野中，玉臂如翅膀般张开，精灵似要飞走。  
玫瑰含苞待放，欲盖弥彰。

朱正廷咽了咽唾沫。  
他迈出跪走的第一步，白袍随着移动蹭贴在了大腿上，健壮的腿隔着半透的衣料隐隐窥见利钝的轮廓。  
他每多走一步，葱指都会收紧锁链。蔡徐坤看着他隐忍氧气缺失和羞辱的表情，胸口的火像是添上干柴，愈焚愈烈。

倔强的顺从。

蔡徐坤忍不住了，伸出条腿勾住身前不远的人，膝窝搭在他强势有力的肩上。  
小腿在触碰到对方火热的肌肤时，蔡徐坤不禁发出一声呜咽。  
壁炉发出与他相同“噼啪”声，火势逐渐旺盛。

蔡徐坤覆上朱正廷后脑。  
先是温柔地抚摸顺毛，然后揉了揉空着的耳珠，低眼看到衣料藏不住的雄起勃发。

蔡徐坤像见到玩具的小孩咯咯笑，空着的腿踏在灼热的蓬发，朱正廷瞥向自己下身，看着白腻小脚，红了耳朵。

“不急。”

他说着，将那条腿也架在朱正廷身上。

朱正廷懂了。  
可犹犹豫豫，热气从下腹性器冲到头颅，脸红了一片。  
他看着丝绸下的白皙，心想该怎么做。

蔡徐坤看到他颤抖地张嘴，咬住布料扯开，随后他的欲望探出头。

朱正廷闭上眼慢慢靠近。  
鼻尖贴在热度上，他伸出舌头，绷紧着触碰粉白柱体。  
没有味道。

这个发现让他惊讶。  
朱正廷张开嘴，先轻轻含住顶端，再舔了舔微张的铃口。  
身上的蔡徐坤突然攥住他头发。

贝齿咬紧了红唇，白莹身躯软成一滩粉红糖水。  
香甜的糖果融化在他身上。  
蔡徐坤麻痒难耐地喟叹，性器硬得不行，他伸手覆在胸口，抓着衣服摩擦同样急不可耐的乳头。

男人青涩的服侍却比以往任何口交更加令他情动。

蔡徐坤不住加紧腿，细白的腿带着肉嘟嘟的触觉，蹭着朱正廷不禁皱眉。  
好热，好滑。

性器早已湿嗒嗒地掉水珠，高高挺立的柱体滑过黏腻口腔的每一处，朱正廷得了经验，舔弄同时挪动头颅。性器抽出时舌尖轻戳小口，插入后小股黏液混着唾沫滴在舌苔上。

细腰一点一点软下去。  
呻吟一声比一声大，各种敏感混合体的性器被侍奉得舒服，蔡徐坤咬咬牙顶弄胯骨，朱正廷只能皱着眉忍受，顺从地打开咽喉让每一下都顶到最深处。

快感逐渐积累，乳头早已揉得红肿。  
朱正廷感受到锁链在移动，最后在蔡徐坤胸口沙沙响着。  
咿呀呻吟愈演愈烈，僵硬的锁链把乳粒磨得刺痛，在朱正廷几个深喉与舔弄，蔡徐坤发出了一声“呜……”的叫喊，腥咸味道喷洒在他口腔。

陌生的味道让他反胃，但还是滚动喉结咽了下去。  
朱正廷收紧嘴唇，让性器慢慢滑出口腔。  
彻底离去之前，亲了亲软下的肉棒。

蔡徐坤像朱正廷见过的波斯猫般眯着眼，懒洋洋的人在回味，然后拽了几下锁链，让他的宠物看向自己。

“继续，后面。”

朱正廷大喘气，低垂着头沉默不语。

蔡徐坤担心他，放下腿查看他情况。

有双温柔的手捧起他的脸。  
朱正廷双眼朦胧，缺氧的大脑只看到了闪烁光彩的眼眸。  
精灵扑闪着翅膀停落在他伸出去的手，询问他有没有事。

他说他想母亲了。  
想念她的温柔，她的关怀。  
还有她拥抱自己的温暖。  
他想她了，可是她不在了。

蔡徐坤的表情瞬间僵硬在小脸上。

一向游刃有余，戏游人间的公爵第一次梗住咽喉。  
几乎是凶猛的，想要将他吞入胃腹般，他把他揽入怀中，小手紧紧往怀里摁。

“我也想她……”

没有人想被孤立，也没有人愿意苟同。  
可唯一懂他的人走了，从此再也没有人关心他的喜怒哀乐。  
渐渐地，他也不在乎了。

朱正廷感受到他的身体在颤抖，孤独感从这个怪异的公爵出现，悲伤传染到他身上，朱正廷似乎懂了为何他喜欢捧着胸口。  
心房的空荡，只有在喜悦兴奋时才能感受到满足。

他们是相同的。

朱正廷双手被绑着，不能给他拥抱。  
只能直起发麻的腿，用鼻尖轻蹭以示理解。  
他不可怜或怜悯他，只是觉得如果可以，他愿意填满他。

以孤独人的身份。

“你陪陪我，好不好。”公爵软软瘫在他身上。  
朱正廷点了点头，于是蔡徐坤笑了，笑得双眼弯弯，满眼都是水光。

他让朱正廷站起来，看他摇摇晃晃站直，娇俏攀上他脖颈献上红唇，吸吮厮磨着发红的嘴唇，蔡徐坤第一次尝到了精液的味道。  
好苦，小脸皱巴巴后退。

朱正廷眨了眨眼，沾满晶莹的唇瓣保持着微张，不知所措阖上。  
蔡徐坤抚上他后脑，双手环住继续用力的接吻。

这也是他第一次接吻。  
献给唯一的爱人。

朱正廷觉得自己要爆炸了。  
喉咙干涩得就要着火，吞咽涎水却救不了火势。  
身体某处也按耐不住，急想要疏解深和浅麻痒。

蔡徐坤拽过项圈上的锁链，将他推倒在床。

——Avec mes souvenirs 对於过去的回忆   
——J'ai allumé le feu 我付之一炬

朱正廷笑了笑，不在意脖颈的收紧。

——Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs 我的忧愁，我的欢乐  
——Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux ! 我再也不需要它们  
紧接着他对上歌词。

白皙也精壮的肉体躺在暗红色的床上，像火山群中的一汪湖泊。  
看似平静，实则浓烈滚烫。

反差感令蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴唇。  
水晶晶的嘴唇似那饥渴的动物，慢悠悠地无力蠕着，想从那讨一杯水解渴。

蔡徐坤将手覆在朱正廷胸口，跨坐在腰间松垮垮的衣服上。  
他软糯糯撑着身体磨蹭，面上是孩子气的脆弱柔绵，小鼻哼唧着。

“继续。”

朱正廷应下。  
蔡徐坤向上移动到他胸到下巴这段，转过身，背对着他握住别在身后的手。  
他想帮他解开。

臀肉突然被咬了一口。  
蔡徐坤突得软了身子，握着朱正廷手腕不禁昂头喘吟。

朱正廷扯开衣料，对着若隐若现的红色细嫩伸出舌头，听到身上人变大了的呻吟。

“我为你唱首歌，好吗。”

蔡徐坤说着，弯下腰将臀部更是送到他嘴边。  
晶莹的小口不知是唾沫还是淫液，糯唧唧的，朱正廷想，跟主人一样。

清纯，又淫荡。

蔡徐坤趴在朱正廷身上，重新抬头的粉肉棒夹在两架身躯中，小股小股吐着白浊。

——Des yeux qui font baiser les miens 他的双唇吻我的眼

——Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche 嘴边掠过他的笑影

蔡徐坤眯着眼舒服叹息。

——Voilà le portrait sans retouche 这就是他最初的形象

他低下头，看向身下的白衣长袍。  
手指一挑，复杂缠绕在身躯的长袍瞬间散开，没了支撑渐渐下滑。

——De l’homme auquel j’appartiens 这个男人，我属于他

朱正廷猛地停住，又突然发狠似地在另一臀瓣上留下牙印。  
蔡徐坤呜咽着咬紧丰唇，小手摩挲一会，坚硬的手铐瞬间解开了。

蔡徐坤被揽着肩膀放倒在床上，异域长袍也被卸下。

肉穴一张一合想含住让它快乐的物件，白皙透光的肌肤由湿漉舌尖从脖颈滑过肋骨，挺立的乳头被含进温热巢穴，蔡徐坤呜咽一声，哺乳的怪异感让他不安伸手抱住了怀里年长的孩子。

朱正廷空出了手，沿着细滑脸侧下到背脊，蝴蝶骨如花骨朵般凸出，他撩拨着，想看它绽放。  
他也没放过稚嫩的乳头，磨得它充血红肿，撕咬它，再把它吞入腹中，将血水当作哺乳奶液。

最后还是温柔地亲吻。  
亲吻这个温柔的人，哺乳他属于自己无偿给予的爱。  
他要填满他。

——Quand il me prend dans ses bras 当他拥我入怀

大手从蝴蝶骨一路来到湿润会阴，挑逗卵丸，再顺着柱体向上，使力撸动，挂搔翕动的小孔。  
另一只手伸进了湿漉漉肉穴，软肉层层围上，穴口被他大咧动作惹得含羞收缩，哆哆嗦嗦挤出白浊，水声啧啧不绝于耳。

蔡徐坤毫不掩饰地喘气，屈起膝盖盘上男人的腰，弱弱地撑起身子向他索吻。  
瑟瑟发抖的小动物，可怜又泪眼汪汪。  
森林的猎人发现了他，将他从折磨的捕兽夹中释放，又温柔吻了吻他。

情欲随着壁炉的火花炸开，余温四绕房梁。

——Qu'il me parle tout bas 低声对我说话

——Je vois la vie en rose 我看见玫瑰色的人生  
朱正廷听到蔡徐坤这样对他说。

灼热的性器毫无预警被贪吃的肉穴尽数吞入。

蔡徐坤梗住了喉咙，随即发出细腻的叫喊。  
身上人发出野兽般低沉吼声，然后狠狠扒开细嫩的臀闯入肉穴更深更紧致的地方，食髓知味的肠肉毫不羞耻依偎上去。

下身爆发开窒息快感，整个人像没了支柱的玩偶瘫在他怀里承受撞击。  
小穴被打得松塌，肥嘟嘟嫩肉随着粗壮狰狞的性器从肉穴中来回退还，嫩滑敏感的肠肉早已磨得只会分泌淫水，无力享受着快感。  
支棱的性器在狂风暴雨中摇曳着，他挥着小手，最后被握住，被朱正廷放在唇边献上一吻。

蔡徐坤流下泪，嘴角却裂着最灿烂的笑。

他终于满了。

————

他们忘我地在床上交合。

蔡徐坤骑在朱正廷身上，双手撑在他胸口摇晃臀部，配合狰狞的性器粗鲁进出身体。  
像发情的猫咪哼呢，火热的身体舒展开来，让爱人的气味染上他全身，露骨直白地喊叫让他加快。

性器划过泥泞的敏感点，蔡徐坤呜咽一声。  
肉棒抽出插入，龟头重重撞上那小点。  
蔡徐坤发不出了声音，腰间臀腿都微微痉挛，挺立的性器射在二人小腹。

朱正廷抓住他想逃离而扭动的腰，吻了吻他朦朦胧胧的眼，又是一个凶狠深捅。

臀肉早已被拍得糜红熟烂，穴口也不会动弹了，一个劲吐出混杂的黏液，皱乱床单一深一浅，成为情欲的图画，精液是颜料。

蔡徐坤只觉得自己是海洋里自由的人鱼。

他被夹在海浪中，颠簸与驰骋令他快乐，同时他也爱着大海。  
他被包裹着，浑身上下每一处都是爱人的气息，无微不渗。  
他会在生命结束之时为他献上最后一首歌，然后化作一汪水融进爱人身体，与他再也不分离。

蔡徐坤笑得好开心。

性爱还在继续。

身体早已酸麻无力，瘫在他胸口全靠朱正廷坐起撑着他重量。  
精壮的手臂抬起丰满的臀部，蔡徐坤会在这时塌下腰，细腰与臀部的优美弧线让朱正廷失去呼吸，紧接着重喘松开手让蔡徐坤重重落地，性器达到他从未体验过的深度，似乎要捅进胃里。

浑身酸软却舒爽。  
蔡徐坤早已不在乎涎水唾液糊满小脸，他好喜欢，好高兴啊。

哪怕身体抖得像秋日落叶，肉穴湿滑黏腻，连性器都开始不受控地淌着稀薄浊液。

两边乳粒都被啃咬得艳丽殷肿，红唇早已麻得没有知觉，白腻身躯不停打着哆嗦，作恶者却在雪地上继续留下青紫色的花朵。

朱正廷狠狠咬住蔡徐坤的喉结，箍紧印着他手指的细腰，充血发紫的肉棒将肉穴口的点点白浊都打成了泡沫，嫩肉内壁早已受不了开始抽搐。

蔡徐坤痉挛地发抖，他揪着朱正廷的项圈尖叫着射出白浊。

窒息叠加快感，朱正廷低吼着做出最后的冲撞，咬着牙在紧致的肉穴中射出滚烫精液。

朱正廷侧过头，将颈侧贴上蔡徐坤香汗淋淋的手臂上。  
他握住另一只手，与其十指相扣，再将它带到跳动猛烈的心房上。

——Mon cœur qui bat 心在跳跃  
——Des nuits d’amour plus finir 爱的夜永不终结

————

从那之后，朱正廷便一直呆在蔡徐坤身边。  
他与他相处，从书房，到餐厅，再到舞厅，最后干着朱正廷曾经做厌恶的事情，光天化日媾和。

但每一天，朱正廷都会戴着单边耳环，有时是蔡徐坤亲手为他挑选再佩戴。

国王驾崩。  
下葬那天，蔡徐坤在暗地里培养的势力和军队派上了用处。

满朝权贵在角落里发着抖，暗红色毯子染了不知多少人血。  
站在他这边都漠视那些哀求。蔡徐坤站在那继承人面前，低垂着眼看他跪在地上哭着饶他性命，毫无尊严，然后颤巍巍交给他王冠。  
蔡徐坤笑了笑，注视对方被押入大牢。

只会哭喊的聒噪贵族们被赶走了，然后是他这边的权贵。  
周围沉寂了一会，蔡徐坤开始轻唱低哼。

——Voilà le portrait sans retouche 这就是他最初的形象

朱正廷从大门走进，细心为他盖上披风系上绳结。

蔡徐坤看着他夺目的耳环，空出了一只手搭在他肩上，没多久划到他脑后，像在环着恋人的脖颈。  
久违地、亲昵地、撒娇地摩挲爱人发红的耳珠，娇娇勾起嘴唇轻笑。

——De l’homme auquel j’appartiens 这个男人，我属于他

朱正廷低下头，吻上他的唇。

加冕典礼意外得长。

众人目视着蔡徐坤走上王位，看他戴上王冠，踏着分割权力顶端与平凡的阶梯，最后稳稳落座王位。

——Quand il me prend dans ses bras 当他拥我入怀  
——Qu'il me parle tout bas 低声对我说话

朱正廷处在离王座的最前方，单膝跪地，沉默着，深红色的服饰镶着金叶。

蔡徐坤轻笑，走下王座。

——Je vois la vie en rose 我看见玫瑰色的人生

他亲手将公爵的王冠戴在朱正廷头上，为他加冕。


End file.
